


Noticing You (Noticing Me)

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, blame the paper kissing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok spends more time than he should thinking about kissing Hyungwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing You (Noticing Me)

Hoseok takes in the reality of the fact that he's standing next to Hyungwon when the next game is announced and feels panic rising in his chest.

He knows the paper passing game is a staple of variety. Should have expected it today, has kind of been expecting it ever since they debuted, but now-- now he's standing next to _Hyungwon_ , and suddenly it feels all too real.

 

 

Hoseok spends more time than he should thinking about kissing Hyungwon.

Thinks about it as he drifts off to sleep, is distracted by thoughts of it as Hyungwon stretches across the practise room, his sweater riding up to expose his skin. He thinks about it as he closes his eyes on the aeroplane, Hyungwon's arm brushing his as he reaches across to pull the blind down on the tiny window next to him, the touch of his skin, even in the most mundane of moments a reminder of how many times he's thought about that touch in other ways.

He's thought about kissing Hyungwon a thousand times, and then let the thought go, allowed it to drift away into the ether, another secret he'll keep for himself.

And now he has to-- has to do _this_ , this thing that isn't kissing, but might well be for the way his heart is racing and he's fighting the urge to laugh with nerves. Has to not quite kiss Hyungwon in front of a team of camera crew and producers, whilst Minhyuk smiles giddily and starts a stop watch to time the whole thing as a game.

It's kind of surreal.

When their turn comes, it's okay at first. Hoseok manages to ignore the way that Hyungwon's hand rests on his arm. Plays along, gets into the game and then-- then allows instinct to take over disguised as fanservice and slides his hand over the back of Hyungwon's head, eyes closed, just for a second, the briefest of moments, his breath hitching in the back of his throat.

He laughs loudly and squirms as the game continues, distracted by how natural it felt to pull Hyungwon's head in closer to his. Finds himself messing up more, laughing again as he blushes and instinctively touches his mouth, as the paper falls between them before the game ends.

Amping up the fanservice has always been his forte, and as he spots one of the producers at the back behind the cameras, laughing behind her hand happily, he knows this is the footage they want.

But, still, he wonders if anyone can tell what _he_ wants. Wonders if anyone notices that all he wants is to kiss Hyungwon for real.

 

 

Hyungwon notices things, but he doesn't notice that.

What he does notice is the firm grasp at the nape of his neck, the way Hoseok's fingers ghost over his skin and the warmth of Hoseok's mouth. He's never wondered about this before, or maybe he has, maybe it's slipped into his consciousness in small, fleeting moments. Maybe when he's been half awake, half asleep, lost in dreams you can't control that mix with the hazy hopefullness of things you want.

Maybe he's wanted this for a while.

Still, he guesses, as the producers clear away the table to get ready for the next game, it's not like Hoesok could ever guess that he's having an internal crises about this. Hoesok who gives fanservice as naturally as he breathes. Hoseok with the strong grasp at the nape of his neck for all but two seconds. Hoseok who has done that before in his daydreams, maybe.

Definitely.

Hyungwon thinks about this as they change afterwards, thinks about the way that Hoseok's eyes had met him as the paper fell and they'd laughed awkwardly. Thinks about the way that Hoseok looked as he'd slept on the flight days before, his face lit up by the sun coming in through the tiny aeroplane window. Distracting Hyungwon until he'd had to reach across and pull down the blind to try to bring his thoughts back to sleeping and not the soft curve of Hoseok's lips.

He thinks about it later at the hotel, about what it would be like to feel Hoseok's fingers through his hair, his grip tighter, rougher. Thinks of Hoesok's hot mouth on his as he pulls his body close. Thinks about it with closed eyes, his teeth grazing his bottom lip, imagining, until he hears the shower turning off in the ensuite bathroom and he opens his eyes again, breathes deeply.

And then he wonders if Hoseok can tell what he's been thinking of, whether it's _there,_ in a look onhis face, as Hoseok emerges from the bathroom towelling his hair and says, "Your turn."

But Hoesok is too busy taking in Hyungwon's flushed cheeks and swollen lip and disappearing into his own daydreams, so neither of them notice.

(For now.)

**Author's Note:**

> monsta x played the paper kissing game & this happened.


End file.
